Lucky one
by rista07d
Summary: While lying awake Cody thinks back at how he became so lucky as he is now. Slash


Pairing: Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes (Candy)

Warning: Slash, so don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N: Okay so I finally decided to post my stories here too and although I've been writing for about 10 months now this fic is the very first I've ever written. And yes I know I still had a lot to learn at that point (and still do). Also my first language isn't English so I'm really sorry for any mistakes. So please keep this all in mind!**

**CANDY**

Cody was wide awake despite that it was the middle of the night. He just lay there looking at his lover. Once again he thought about how lucky he was that the one and only Randy Orton chose him. Randy could have anyone he wanted and yet he had chosen him, Cody Rhodes.

Stroking the tips of his fingers softly over his lovers freshly shaved head Cody realized again just how much he loved the man. He had fallen in love with the older man the very first time he saw him, but never thought that Randy would notice him, let alone feel the same. So Cody pushed his feelings back and hid them from the rest of the world.

But everything changed at Survivor Series a little over a year ago when Batista had pinned him.

_**Flashback**_

_Cody tried to recover from the Batista Bomb, while Batista rolled him up for the pin. Cody waited for the three count, but that didn't happen instead Batista got up and let him go. Confused Cody lifted his head a little, just in them to see Randy hitting a hard RKO on the Animal and pin him. A moment later he and Randy were announced the soul survivor's._

_While Manu helped him up Cody remembered the slap on his leg when he was on Batista's shoulders. He realized now that Randy must have tagged himself in._

_When he got backstage with help from Manu he stopped in shock at what he saw. An angry Randy Orton had Batista pinned against the wall._

"_What the hell was that all about" Randy sneered. "You would pin him normally, not roll him up!"_

"_So what Orton?" asked Batista calm._

"_So what, so what? You had no right to pin him like that." Randy looked ready to explode. Just them Batista looked at him over Randy's shoulder._

"_I think you shocked someone Orton" Batista said grinning while nodding in Cody's direction._

_When Randy turned his head to see what the larger man meant, he immediately let go of the Animal when he saw Cody. With an "I'll deal with you later" to Batista he walked to Cody and grabbed his arm. "We need to talk" he said and pulled the younger man with him. The quick glare he send Manu told the other man to not follow them._

_Cody was to dumbfounded to say anything and let the older man pull him to his locker room. When Randy closed the door behind them he finally managed to say something. "Why?"_

_Randy didn't look at him, instead he started to check Cody all over for any injuries. Only when he couldn't find any did he finally answer. "Why what?"_

"_Why are you acting like this?" Cody asked._

_Randy finally looked at him and before Cody knew it the older man was kissing him. Cody stood still in complete shock before he slowly started to answer the kiss. When Randy noticed that he pulled the younger man closer and deepened the kiss._

_When the finally pulled away for air Cody couldn't keep the smile of his face._

_Randy was the first to speak. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that" he said to the younger man still in his arms._

"_Me too" Cody smiled, while feeling his cheeks turn red._

"_What are you saying Codes?" Randy asked just to make sure he understood what the younger man meant._

_Cody bravely put his hand on the older man's cheek. "I love you Randy."_

_Randy stepped back in shock making Cody's hand slip from his face, but his shock soon disappeared when he saw the younger mans face fall. "Codes come here." He took the younger man in his arms again. "I'm sorry you just shocked me that's all. I didn't think you'd feel the same, let alone love me."_

"_But I do and have since we've met." Cody looked him right in the eye while saying that so that Randy could see he was telling the truth._

"_Cody how can you when you barely know me?" Randy asked._

"_I don't know, I just love you" Cody answered truly._

"_Codes I can't return those feelings" Randy said and again Cody's face fell. "Listen Cody." This time Randy put his hand on Cody's cheek. "I can't return those feelings because I don't know you well enough, but I do have strong feelings for you and if you let me I want to get to know you."_

_Cody smiled happily at the older man before saying, "I'll be happy to let you."_

"_Good. Now get showered and dressed because I'm starting right now by taking you out to diner." With that Randy gave him a push in the direction of the shower. "I'll go get you stuff."_

_Cody smiled, he hadn't thought about his stuff but was glad Randy did and would get it._

_**End of Flashback**_

Cody smiled at the memory. They had started dating after that and it hadn't been long before Randy said "I love you" to him. Now more than a year later they were still together and Cody couldn't have been happier.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy's sleepy voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You and how lucky I am to have you" Cody told him honestly.

"Trust me I'm the lucky one" Randy told him. "Now come here and go back to sleep."

Cody grinned. He let himself be pulled in Randy's arms with his head on the older man's chest and it wasn't long before they both were deep asleep.

**FIN**

**A/N: God I really was a beginner, wasn't I! But I hope you still enjoyed it and reviews are very welcome :)**


End file.
